7th doll
by Blitz12
Summary: There are believed to be 7 Rozen Maiden dolls. This is Barasuishou's story. I wrote this before I learned the awful truth so Bara is a real RM doll
1. Chapter 1

My first Rozen Maiden fanfiction, have fun reading…

I do not own any of RM characters.

A blonde man paced around his room looking at his masterpieces. The so called masterpieces or rather dolls all sat in rows. All six looking lifelessly with their eyes closed, the creator smiled and fixed up their clothing to make them look all tidy.

He looked up at the ringing clock, "it is time," he whispered. He gently carried the dolls one by one with his right hand and used his left hand and took the keys to wind up the dolls and packed them neatly according to each box. The messengers bowed before the doll maker before giving the nod to have them taken away. The doll maker shed a tear as he saw his creations disappearing. "No, I must do it to find Alice." He sat down and resumed working.

A few minutes later, he was done. The doll maker held up his latest doll. She was dressed in purple, had long silver hair and wore crystal hair clips. "Although, this is still not good enough to be Alice, I still love my precious dolls." He looked at the doll, "your name will be Barasuishou." With that, he took out a key that is different in shape and colour from the rest of the other Rozen Maiden and wounded Barasuishou up.

The blonde placed the silver-haired doll gently on the floor, it glowed and the doll stood up. Barasuishou walked clumsily towards the doll maker for a few seconds, when she opened her eyes, she embraced her maker with pure kindness. Barasuishou slightly opened her mouth, "Otou-sama." "Gomen, please go back to sleep Barasuishou,"

With that, the doll went back to her own box that is made purely from Amethyst and crystal. It suited her perfectly; she went inside and lied down inside the box. Beside her was a dark violet hooded cloak (from the OP), the key that wounded her and her new artificial spirit companion "Krystal"

In the box, Barasuishou shed a few tears of sadness because of loneliness and because of only meeting "father" for such a short while. For now, she closed her eyes and slumber took over…

Stay tuned for chapter 2

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the boxes were sent to different locations around the world. The crystalline box opened slightly and a purple glowing ball escaped. Well actually, the ball is a spirit to be exact.

The tiny spirit used its magic and written a note. With a lot of thinking, it just dropped it at a doorstep. The spirit whose name is "Krystal" went back inside the box and closed up. It waited for a response.

At the ….'s house

A blonde boy was living alone in his room. He had just been dumped with a lot of homework from school. "Damn, my sister isn't back from school yet. I'll get the Mary myself then."

The blonde boy's name is Nicholas Marvas, he has a twin sister as well named Mary Marvas. He has a thing for building models and collecting "dolls." Nick noticed something peculiar at the doorstep. "Hmm a note?" he asked nobody in particular. He brought it inside and began to read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings whoever it may concern.

Will you or will you not take a gift?

You are one of the luckiest people in your area!

Note: This is free! Please circle one.

Agree Disagree

Krystal

PS: After circling, just place it by your bookshelf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wtf? Whatever, it's not like it belongs to a stalker and it looks safe. Or at least I hope so." Nick went inside and circled "agree" and placed it on top of his bookshelf.

The door opened. "Hey brother, are you home?" A girl walked in, looked around and saw Nick. The boy turned to face the girl, "What took you so long?" "Nothing really, I just stayed longer and asked the teacher a few questions that's all." "I see."

When the teens left, the spirit picked up the message and immediately proceeded to complete its task for it's master.

Nick opened the door to his room, he noticed something was peculiar. A purple crystalline box stood/ was in the centre of the room.

"Where did this come from?" Nick inspected the exterior before slowly opening it. What laid inside shocked the boy a bit. Inside the box, there was a lavender dressed doll. The face couldn't be seen because a hood was covering the face.

Curiously, Nick took the key beside and winded up the doll. Knowing he has to do some chores, he laid the doll down and left. Once, the boy had left, the doll glowed with an aura and opened one of her eyes. "Where am I?"

15 minutes later…

Nick finished cleaning up and walked back to his room and gasped. Let's just say part of his room is "redecorated". Several small crystal spires stood at one end and Nick sees that the doll has awakened.

"Father?"

The boy responded, "No, I am not your Father. Who and what are you?!"

The doll took off her hooded cloak. "I am Barasuishou, the Seventh doll of Rozen Maiden."

That's the end of chapter 2. Please review.


End file.
